fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reika Kiyoshi
|idol-school = Shooting Star Academy|idol-unit = Shooting Star Aces|image = Reika_Kiyoshi.png|imgsize=300px|idol-basic-coord = Goldenrod Yellow Twin Parade Coord|idol-aura = Light goldenrod yellow sparkles, colorful stars, and pink teddy bears that leave yellow trails}}Reika Kiyoshi (淳れいか Kiyoshi Reika) is a minor character in Aikatsu! Passion Stars and a main character in the first season of Aikatsu! Ace Stars. She is a pop-type idol who uses the brand Magical Toy. She is a part of the Sparkle Team in Shooting Star Aces and was ranked 6th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Bio Like Gekijou, Reika was raised with Haruka in a big, well-known family although the Kiyoshi family is not as well-known as the Nakamura family. However, what makes their situations different from each other is that while Gekijou's potential was ignored by most of her family, Reika's potential was noticed by all of her family, Haruka's potential was noticed even more so than hers. Reika wanted to do her family's name justice and to make her family notice her potential, so she began participating in tests at various talent agencies and idol schools with her twin sister; while she had failed every single one of them, her twin sister had not. So, Reika decided not to go to any talent agencies or idol schools without Haruka. The two decided to try and audition into another idol school, Shooting Star Academy. Seeing Reika and Haruka try their hardest, the headmistress Saku Mishou wanted to invite the twins to attend the academy, but she requests that Reika and Haruka take only the live audition and skip the written exam just to see their skills on stage; she also requests them to skip the interview part of the entrance exam due to already interviewing them herself. They are given one chance to prove themselves in the live, televised exam. Reika and Haruka passed and became more popular over time. Reika continues to rise up in ranks to become a member of Shooting Star Aces, along with Haruka. Personality Reika is an energetic girl, just as energetic as Haruka and almost as energetic as Gekijou. She and Haruka have an extremely close bond. Reika does not get as irritated when people mistake her for Haruka and vice versa than Haruka. She is easily excited and enjoys trying new things. She likes to look up things in dictionaries, on computers, and in her cellphone; she always carries a dictionary with her. Reika is the "follower" of the Kiyoshi Duo. Appearance Reika has light fair skin, dark blue eyes, and shoulder-length blonde hair styled in a side ponytail that is held with a black ribbon. As a Shooting Star Academy student, she wears the standard uniform. When performing with her group, she wears the Shooting Star Aces/Sparkle Ace Star Coord. When performing with Haruka, she wears the Retro Flower Coord. When not performing, she wears a Colorful Border Blouson, a Blue-Sky Print Skirt, and a pair of Mosaic Pattern Shoes. Story WIP Relationships Gekijou Nakamura: As the leader of the Sparkle Team, as well as her being the Ace Star for the year, Reika respects her. Gekijou and Reika are very good friends and get along with each other well. Haruka Kiyoshi: Her twin sister. They have an extremely close bond and care deeply about each other. Miyu Hasegawa: WIP Yukiko Yamamoto: WIP Performance Details WIP Trivia *Her Kirakiratter name is @Black_Ribbon_Reika. Category:Idols Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Pop Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars Category:Aikatsu! Ace Stars